Potter? No Name's Founder
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Harrison James Potter. Chosen Enemy of the Dark Lord, cast away like burnt toast. Why? Because of his twin, Henrietta Lilian, the faux-Chosen One. Harrison, instead of being sent to the Dursleys, was taken to an ecclectic family of purebloods that isn't quite convetional, or a real family. Follow Harrisin as he harnesses his powers. Powerful!Dark!Harry. OOC!Dark Lord. OOC!Malfoy. T


**A/N: Dirstly, this story is dedicated to Jessikka15, who inspired me to write it with her story Twins: A Different Life. It definatly won't be as good as hers, though. Secondly, I feel like changing the poll on my profile, so go look at that. Anyway, story time!**

**Potter? No. Name's Founder.**

"Lily, go. Take the twins. Hide." James Potter instructed his wife in a distressed tone. Lily wrapped her twins, Harrison and Henrietta, close to her chest and ran from the livingroom. She layed the twins down in their crib just as the Dark Lord had stunned James into a coma.

His face, cold and unfeeling, split into an evil, sadistic grin as he pointed his Yew wand at Lily. Her face morphed into an expression akin to both fear and shock as a stream of midnight purple light shot from the tip. Lily's unconssious body crumpled to the floor silently. The Dark Lord turned to the year-okd twins.

"Harrison Potter. I can feel your power. It rolls off of you like waves. If not for your insufferable family, I would take you as my own. For that, I must eliminate you. _Avada Kedavra._" he hissed. A bolt of bright green light sped towards the boy, but stopped a mere half inch from hitting him. The curse rebounded, hitting the Dark Lord in the chest. A surge of power flowed from the body, hitting young Harrison's forehead, burning a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning, above his left eye.

The act of 'killing' the Dark Lord had blasted the corner of the house off. A piece of flying debris managed to cut a lightning bolt pattern onto young Henrietta's arm, clearly visible to all.

The boy of the Dark Lord vanished by the whispee of a wizard. His curly, black hair and grey eyes noted he could only be one person. Sirius Black. Harrison's godfather. He scanned the room, looking for the twins.

"Harry..." he whispered, disregarding the cries of pain from Henrietta as blood trickled down her arm.

A sound by the door caused Sirius to look back. James stood in the doorway, examining the unmoving body of his wife. He whispered a spell, and she began to stir.

"It looks like our Hetty vanquished the Dark Lord. Look at her arm." James commented weakly. The cut on her arm had stopped bleeding by way of accidental magic, and Henrietta had stopped crying.

"It seems so. Our Hetty will be famous." Lily added.

A flash of red flames caused the trio of adults to turn away from the children.

"Indeed, Henrietta is the Chosen One. Harrison will be sent to live with his aunt and uncle until he is of age for Hogwarts." the man, Albus Dumbledore, spoke. Sirius had to fight the urge to hex the headmaster.

"Albus. Why could he not stay with myself, his godfather?" he asked, staying as calm as possible.

"The bond of blood is stronger and more powerful." Albus replied simply, before taking Harry into his arms and flashing away.

He arrived on a street with a row of identical houses. Privet Drive. He left Harry on the stoop of number 4 and flashed away for the last time.

Hours later, a man akin to Dumbledore's likeness, with a long, glittering white beard and glowing blue eyes, appeared on the street in a flash of gold and green. He silently walked up to number 4 and took the child into his arms, mindful not to wake him.

"Harrison James Potter, twin of Henrietta Lilian Potter, you will be more powerful than the foolsih Dark Lord." he whispered. With Harrison in his arms, he flashed away, travelling through time and space feverishly.

He reappeared in a tenth century castle with four flags flying, one from each turret.

A red one, bearing a lion.

A green one, bearing a snake.

A yellow one, bearing a badger.

A blue one, bearing an eagle.

The man took Harrison into a large, vastly empty, dining hall that had been occupied by four people.

The first had red, borderline orange, hair and sapphire blue eyes. His name was Godric Gryffindor.

The second had charcoal black hair and piercing green eyes. He was known as Salazar Slytherin.

The third had brown curls and eyes to match. Her name was Rowena Ravenclaw.

The final had blonde waves and piercingly kind grey eyes. She was known as Helga Hufflepuff. The four looked up from their table as the door slammed shut.

"Merlin, what brings you to our castle?" Helga asked in a calm, curious tone.

"Helga, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, this is Harrison Potter. He will be born more than a century or so from now, but he would rival myself in magical ability." Merlin explained.

"Let us see the young boy, then." Godric voiced. Merlin unwrapped the red and gold blankets from around Harrison and laid him on the table with the Founders. Helga and Rowena let out a strangled 'aww.' at the child. His large, wonderfilled, green eyes scanned the room curiously, examining the new faces. His black mass of hair covered part of his left eye, and his hands reached to move it. When the hair was moved, the scar on his forehead presented itself.

"Merlin, is that from..." Rowena began. A nod from Merlin confirmed her horrible suspision.

"A descendant of Salazar over there tried to kill the child." Merlin voiced mistifully. Helga and Rowena sent companion looks to Salazar that could have melted steel.

Harrison, possibly feeling the tension in the room, clapped his small hands in front of Godric's face playfully, causing his red hair to turn a violent shade of cobalt. Merlin and Helga broke into fits of uncontrolable laughter, while Rowena and Salazar chuckled.

"Bloody accidental magic." Godric cursed, Transfiguring his hair back to it's original, carroty red colour.

The Founders and Merlin spent the next few hours trying to plan what to do with Harrison for the next 10 years before he had to go home.

They came up with one solution.

They would train him.

**A/N: What do you think? I know this sounds horrible, but I just wanted to finish this chapter so I couldmright the next one. Question time! In 1992, what magical object did Peeves destroy that caused controversy in the Half-Blood Prince movie? Thirty points to the winner, another ten if you can explain why.**


End file.
